Smolder Scrolls Online
Smolder Scrolls Online is a free browser mini-game developed and published by Zenimax. It is a simple dating simulator game that features three characters from . The player can access the game from the official site of Online, and can choose to interact between Darien Gautier, Naryu Virian and Razum-dar. After choosing a character, the player must make three choices during their conversation with them, thus determining the ending. There are three outcomes for each character, depending on the choices made. The "romance" ending requires three correct choices, the "friends" ending requires at least one correct choice, and the "enemies" ending is achieved by choosing all the options wrong. Dialogue Razum-dar Out of breath and soaked with rain, you and Razum-dar take refuge in a cozy tavern after a treacherous chase. You outran your latest enemy and, for what feels like the first time in weeks, you finally have a moment to breathe. You’re in a back room, warming yourself by a roaring fire while Raz speaks to the innkeeper about preparing your rooms. After a few minutes, the Khajiit appears in the doorway with drinks in hand. He flashes you a smile as he sits beside you. "That was a close one, yes? Closer than Raz is usually comfortable with. But we should be safe here, so long as we lie low, enjoying the drinks and perhaps one another's company? The innkeeper was a bit suspicious, so Raz told him the two of us are recently married, deeply in love, and on our honeymoon. The man said we make a beautiful couple, which of course Raz already knew. This one hopes you do not mind." :I don't mind. "Raz knew you would approve! It will be fun to pretend, yes? Perhaps you could sit on Raz's lap to help convince everyone. Ha!" :You embarrassed me. "Ah, deepest apologies. That was not this one's intention. Raz assumed you would find it amusing. An error on his part." "At any rate, Raz is glad we made it here and that you are unharmed. It is a relief to have a moment to rest and know that we are safe after so many days of uncertainty. We should enjoy it while it lasts. Raz almost wishes we were a young married couple without a care in the world. No responsibilities. No duties to uphold. Nothing to concern our hearts with but our love for each other." :I'd rather soak my head. ::"Raz does not think there is any need to be rude about it. It is clear to him now that you are not in a joking mood. We have been traveling together for some time. Perhaps you are sick of Raz. You would not be the first." ::Raz frowns into his tankard and then takes a hearty gulp. After, he wrenches his arm across his mouth. He puts the tankard down on the table hard enough to make the contents slosh around. Raz sighs and gives you a sidelong glance. :I wish that too, Raz. ::"You do? Raz is surprised. You never mentioned such a thing before. He is not complaining, of course. This one will admit, he did not intend to become so fond of you, but he has. Raz often catches himself staring at your figure in crowded rooms, picturing you and him together in much… less crowded spaces. Perhaps you have had the same problem?" ::Raz grins and moves his chair closer to yours. Your shoulders brush and you feel the warmth of his closeness against you. His hand drifts along your knee, claws catching softly against the fabric there. He chuckles in your ear, sending shivers down your spine, before pulling away. "Say what you will about our adventures together … Raz cannot deny he has enjoyed himself. We've had much excitement, yes? Not all of it good, but not all of it bad, either. Raz has worried through his fair share of it. You tend to be a source of distraction for him. Raz did not expect someone so stimulating, or attractive, to come into his life, after all. Hmm. This one begins to suspect his little lie about the two of us being married was a bit more indulgent on his part than he first admitted. That perhaps he has fallen for you, despite his best efforts. What do you think?" :I think you look incredibly handsome right now. "Ah ha! Raz thinks so too, but hearing you say it excites him in a way that is most intoxicating. You are a wondrous, endlessly surprising creature, did you know that? By the Moons...." :I think you're an idiot. "…" Romance Raz leans forward, closing the distance between the two of you. This close, you can smell the damp leather of his armor and see the flames of the fire dancing in his green eyes. "Long has this one wished to stare into your eyes like this. A shame we waited this long. Of course, our adventures are far from over. Raz knows there is much in store for us still. Now, come. If we are to keep our friendly innkeeper unsuspecting, the young couple should retire to their room for the night, yes?" Raz chuckles softly, his eyes flashing with amusement. His gaze traces your face fondly for a moment, as if he hopes to memorize you, before he stands. He offers you his arm with a dashing grin and keeps you close to his side as the two of you climb the stairs and adjourn to your room for the night. Friends Raz chuckles, his eyes glittering. "You joke with Raz. You always know how to make him laugh, yes? You are a good friend, you know. This one is glad to have met you. Shall we drink to our adventures? Raz hopes there will be many more to come." Raz sits back and raises his tankard with a dashing smile. He gestures it toward you with a nod of warm approval. The two of you drink long into the night, regaling each other with stories of your exploits and laughing so hard the innkeeper eventually has to scold you for it. Enemies Raz scoffs and shakes his head, his lip curling in a snarl. "Raz can see you are obviously not interested in his company tonight. Perhaps come morning you will have a change of heart, but Raz will not hold his breath. Good night." Raz stands from the table, taking his drink with him. He stomps away to the other side of the tavern, leaving you alone by the fire. The two of you do not speak for the rest of the night. Naryu You stand awkwardly on a cobblestone street of Balmora as Naryu looks you up and down with a scrutinizing eye. She invited you to the House Hlaalu Masquerade Ball tonight, hosted by an important Hlaalu counsilor, but hasn’t told you why she’s brought you along. The Dark Elf circles you once, assessing your ball attire. After a moment, she gives a satisfied hum of approval and comes to stand across from you again. "Well, well… you certainly clean up nicely, don’t you, hero? You look divine. Every eye will be on you tonight. Think you can handle that?" :I hate running your errands for you. "It's not an errand. It's a job that I need your help with. I've helped you in the past, have I not? I'm simply calling in a favor." :If it means I get to spend time with you, then sure. "Well, aren’t you sweet? And here I was thinking I'd have to twist your arm to get you into formal wear." "Anyway, the job is simple. It requires very little effort on your part. I invited you to play a very small, but vital, role in tonight's proceedings. I trust you, and my trust is not something easily gained. So don't screw this up. If all goes well, I should be done inside an hour. Then you can relax and even enjoy the party, if you so choose. Perhaps you'll even find a dashing suitor to dance with." :I’d rather dance with you. ::"Oh? You are always so full of surprises, my darling. I suppose I could arrange that, after my business is done. I imagine I’ll have to chase away the other s’wits lining up to ask you, won’t I? Maybe we should practice for good measure. This is quite an important social event. It won’t do to embarrass ourselves." Naryu steps closer to you, one hand coming to rest on your waist, the other on your shoulder. She presses close and stares deeply into your eyes, a smirk curling her lips. She leans in a little, so close you can feel her breath on your bottom lip. You feel a sharp edge against your side and realize she’s pulled her dagger. It lingers at your ribs for a moment before Naryu laughs and pulls away from you. Her red eyes glitter with amusement. And something more. :I just want to get this over with, Naryu. :*''(After choosing "If it means I get to spend time with you, then sure.")'' ::"All right, all right. No dancing for you. But I will insist you try the wine while you’re milling about the ball. It would be a crime to let it go to waste. Oh, don’t look so dour, my darling. A little party won’t kill you, will it? It might even be a nice change of pace. And I promise as soon as I’m finished, we can take our leave." ::Naryu winks at you before pulling her blades from their sheathes and inspecting them, much like she inspected your outfit earlier. After a moment, satisfied, she spins the daggers in her palms before concealing them away on her person once more. :*''(After choosing "I hate running your errands for you.")'' ::"Fine. I didn’t think you’d be such a bore about this, hero. If you just want to get in and get out, then that’s what we’ll do. And there will be no fun had whatsoever, I assure you. No fun for you, anyways. I’ll find my own elsewhere." ::Naryu frowns, her brow knitted with frustration. She inspects something on the edge of her blade before roughly shoving it back into the scabbard at her thigh. "You know, I asked you here because you’ve never let me down. I don’t have many people I can count on, so I keep the ones I’m reasonably certain about close. But if I’m being completely honest, I asked you here for another reason, too. Some deluded fantasy about the two of us dancing in each other’s arms, drunk on wine, retiring to some secluded hallway where I press you up against the wall and our hands are all over each other and… If that’s as stupid as it sounds, I need you to tell me right now, hero." :It’s not stupid, Naryu. I want that too. "You’ve made me blush, are you happy with yourself? You and that lovely nose of yours, and mouth, and everything…" :It’s incredibly stupid! "I suppose that makes me quite the fool then, doesn’t it? I think I’ll stick to poking people with the pointy end of my daggers and leave the rubbish romance stuff to someone else." Romance A shiver runs through you. "Let’s get this done quickly, hero. Then we can start in on that delicious fantasy of mine. I can hardly wait. In fact … I think a taste of what’s to come may be appropriate. It’ll give me something to think about while I’m working." Naryu suddenly presses you back against the wall of the Randy Netch Inn you’re standing in front of and brings her body close to yours. Her expression is unreadable. She’s either going to kiss you or kill you, and you can’t quite tell the difference. You grab her hips. She’s surprisingly soft. Her mouth hovers inches from yours and she chuckles low, sending shivers across your body. You lose yourself in the moment, savoring every second… Friends Naryu rolls her eyes. "Let’s just forget about all that. I have a job to do, and you have people to mingle with and partygoers to impress. Try to be your charming self, hmm? And don’t get into any trouble or try any heroics while I’m gone. If all goes well, drinks are on me." Naryu adjusts the neckline of your ensemble fondly and then steps back, apparently satisfied with her work. She slides an elaborate masquerade mask into your hand with a smirk. Enemies Naryu’s expression tightens. "All right, I think it’s fairly obvious that you’re not interested in helping me. I’m not sure what your problem is, but I don’t have the patience for it, or the time. I think it’s probably best you leave. I can do this on my own." She makes a lewd gesture over her shoulder as she leaves. You do not hear from Naryu again. Darien While exploring outside Shimmerene with Darien, a summer squall hits the island. You take refuge in an old, damp ruin with the golden knight to wait out the storm. Darien makes a fire and peels off his soaked shirt, laying it against a nearby rock. He rifles through the pack he brought for the journey, procuring a loaf of bread, some cheese, and an unanticipated bottle of wine. He pops the cork with his teeth and grins. "So this is fun. A little unexpected, but most good things in life are. We have wine, food, a relatively dry place to stay and one another’s fine company. What could be better? I’m almost glad this storm hit. I’ve been meaning to ask you to grab a drink anyway. And I must say, you look quite good soaking wet." :You look good shirtless, as always. "Why, thank you! You should join me. It’s really quite freeing." :Cut it out, Darien. "Sorry. Just thought I’d try to relieve some tension." "Really, though, this isn’t so bad. Things could be worse. Neither of us are wounded, no great evil is breathing down our necks for once, and we have nothing to do and nowhere to be until this storm clears. If only there was a bit more entertainment. A bard to play us a lovely song and set the mood, maybe. I suppose we’ll have to entertain ourselves for the time being. Any ideas?" :You could make good on all that flirting. ::"And here I was going to suggest that I sit here and flex for you until you were quivering with desire. Your idea is much better!" ::Darien slides closer to you. There’s laughter in his eyes as they roam over your face and figure with delight, but the more he stares at you, the more serious his expression becomes. ::"Of course, if you’d like to circle back to that later, feel free to let me know." ::He reaches up, brushing the calloused pad of his thumb against your cheek. He’s so close now you can see droplets of rain beaded across his bare chest like jewels. :You could leave me alone. :*''(After choosing "You look good shirtless, as always.")'' ::"But then I wouldn’t get to see my favorite expression of yours. The one where your brow gets all furrowed and you look like you want to kill me? Yes, right there, that’s the one! I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Let’s just drink some of this wine and eat our fill, and we’ll be out of here before you know it. I promise." ::Darien extends the bottle of wine to you as a peace offering. He waggles his eyebrows good-naturedly. As the two of you drink, rain falls steadily around the ruin. The smell of wet earth fills your nostrils. :*''(After choosing "Cut it out, Darien.")'' ::"Believe it or not, it’s not my intention to annoy you. But it seems like I’ve done just that." ::Darien takes a long drink from the wine bottle and looks away from you. A long sigh deflates him. He tosses the loaf of bread in his hand, like he’s considering eating it, and then thinks better of it. "We’ve gone through a lot together, haven’t we? I find myself dreaming about you often. Most of the time they’re nice dreams. You in tight leathers, me in a steaming bath... But sometimes they’re not so nice. Sometimes, I lose you. And that scares me more than I care to admit. Tell me, do you feel the same? Or am I crazy?" :I’d have to be an idiot to have feelings for someone like you. "Hmm. I should have seen that coming. I’m usually better at this." :I feel the same way. I don’t ever want to lose you, Darien. "Huh. I know I should say something heartfelt and perhaps even poetic right now, but all I can think about is your mouth and how nice it is." Romance Darien traces your face with his eyes. "Maybe we should just stay here, even after the storm passes. Tell everyone that we got hopelessly lost and just spend a few days lying out here in the grass, caressing each other to our hearts’ content. Of course, there’d be no one to save the world if we went missing. So, I suppose we’ll just have to take advantage of the time we have." Darien moves closer, his hand trailing at your waist before pulling you flush against him with impressive strength. You feel the hard, muscled plane of his body pressed against your soaked clothes as his warmth surrounds you. He flips damp hair out of his eyes and then presses his forehead against yours. His laughter is lost in the pounding rain as the storm crashes down around you. Friends Darien rolls his shoulders a bit. "Well, we’ve got a full bottle of wine and at least a few hours until the worst of the storm passes. I say we get drunk, lie back, and watch the lightning. You’re a good friend, you know. There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck out here with. Well, that’s not true. If the opportunity to be stuck out here with a dozen beautiful women came up, I’d probably pick that one. But then you. Definitely you." Darien grins at you and nudges your shoulder a bit. Then the two of you lean back to watch the storm roll through. Enemies Darien huffs a little. "You know what? I was going to share my bread with you. It’s delicious, like me. But if you’d rather eat boring air, so be it. Oh. And I’m drinking the rest of this wine." Darien scowls and starts valiantly chugging the remainder of the bottle. He glares at you with one eye while he does so. The storm rages outside the ruin all the while. The two of you don’t speak for the rest of the night. Trivia *When choosing correctly for the first and last choices in Darien's route, the game ends with "romance," unlike the other two characters, where it is simply "friends." *When choosing the third and final choice correctly and thus achieving the "romance" ending, hearts will appear on the screen. For Darien's route, though, meat loaves appear instead. External links *''Smolder Scrolls Online'' Category:Online Category:Easter Eggs